fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Madrid
A plane is seen on the sky, it's an H.R.U.O plane going to a military base close to the capital of Spain. Howard Witnick is drinking water and calls Dr. Lukas Wankstein on a hologram machine, "What can I help you, director?" said Dr Lukas, "The archeological sites, I told you to take care of them, and now, three monsters are now on the Iberian Peninsula. Are you sure the explosions on the archeological sites aren't a coincidence?" said Howard, "It couldn't be a coincidence director, the archeological sites where the kaijus were kept, someone exploded those sites and now all of them are out. Obviously few of them appeared out of nowhere and we don't know where they came from" said Dr Lukas, "I'm aware that these explosions came from a man who wanted to either release the kaijus or killing them. Who knows" said Howard. An agent comes to Howard, "Director, we are almost there" said the agent. Spain, Castilla de la Mancha Province, 2019 A huge humanoid monster called Nolfrim is walking to the north to get to the capital, planes come shooting missiles on his face. Nolfrim is angry and charges on the planes jumping on the sky and destroying two of them with his bare hands, Nolfrim gives a powerful and frightening roar. In Madrid, all people are evacuating and a large army comes to protect the capital. Tanks, helicopters, planes and artillery are protecting the city and they are prepared to shoot. While Nolfrim is running, more helicopters are shooting on the monster's head and all weapons are shooting with brute force on the monster. Nolfrim then jumps and turns into a ball and rolls on the tanks and artillery. All planes and helicopters are still shooting at Nolfrim, but his body is strong enough to take all damage from the military. The flying vehicles are ordered to fly away from the battle. Nolfrim finally gets to the border of the capital and starts destroying the city. Meanwhile on a secret base close to the capital, the Howard and the H.R.U.O. team come to help the spanish army. They come to the main room to watch the helicopters recording the monsters from different locations of Spain, "Nolfrim and P-rex came back again, and a new kaiju appeared on Barcelona and that monster is also heading to the capital" said Howard. An angry spanish comes to the room while shouting at his commanders, "Why three monsters are heading to the fucking capital?! The city of Madrid was protected by a large army of tanks and artillery and nothing killed the monster!" said the general angry, "Hello General José Antonio, we came here to help your country" said Howard, General José Antonio calms down and shakes hand with Howard, "Welcome to our base director, the situation has gotten worser and Nolfrim is now on the city" said General José Antonio, "My soldiers are coming as fast as they can" said Howard, "Are you sure this are the so called Super Soldiers of H.R.U.O?" asked General Jose Antonio, "Oh yes! They will bring down this monster" said Howard. A military plane is traveling very high in the sky, the H.R.U.O Super Soldiers are ready to jump, the mic turns on, "General Abbad, the time has come. Guide this soldiers to victory and save the city" said Howard, "Yes director!" said General Abbad. General Abbad and his soldiers are preparing, "Everyone! Get ready!" said General Abbad. The gates open and all the soldiers jump and they turn their jet packs and they fly to the city. The soldiers hit the ground in different place of the city and they prepare their weapons to kill Nolfrim, "Focus on the head, we will then fly to his mouth to throw bombs" said General Abbad. The city is shaking and the soldiers are confused, "What the hell is going on!?" said one of the soldiers, "Earthquake! We must fly!" said General Abbad. The earth shakes much harder and a monster rises, P-rex has come. Nolfrim looks behind and sees the other monster, P-rex roars at Nolfrim and both are ready to attack. The soldiers and General Abbad are standing on the top of a tall building watching the fight, "Howard! Both kaijus are going to face each other, what should we do?" said General Abbad, meanwhile on the base, Howard is watching on the screens the two monsters roaring each other, "General! Don't interviene on this fight! Let the kaijus fight" said Howard. P-rex charges on Nolfrim and jumps to bite his neck, but Nolfrim grabs P-rex's throat and throws him to a building. The building collapses and P-rex is trying to get up while Nolfrim is walking to kill him. P-rex charges his power and fires his atomic fire to Nolfrim. Nolfrim tries to protect himself from the fire but fails. Nolfrim kneels with his burned skin, he weakly roars and his skin is regenerating. P-rex runs at Nolfrim and bites his neck with brute force and Nolfrim is punching many times on the stomach of the monster. Meanwhile with the soldiers, both are discussing on who might win on the night, "I feel like P-rex is going to win this fight, there's no way someone can survive a powerful bite on someone's neck" said a soldier. Nolfrim still continues to punch many times on P-rex's stomach and finally P-rex stops bitting on the monster. Nolfrim gives a powerful kick on P-rex's face and the monster collapses. Howard on the base sees on the radar the dog kaiju reaching to the city, "General Abbad watch out! Another kaiju is approaching!" said Howard. Nolfrim grabs P-rex neck and with his right arm starts punching and P-rex is trying to charge his atomic beam, but with the punches he can't. The dog kaiju enters to the capital and jumps on Nolfrim's back and starts bitting on his right shoulder and Nolfrim roars with pain. The battle has now three kaijus killing each other and the soldiers don't have an idea what to do. Howard is getting very stressful on the situation and even himself doesn't know what order to give the soldiers. The soldiers are still watching the fight, "This kaiju dog needs a name. What should be the name?" said a soldier, Howard thinks the name of the monster, "We will call the dog kaiju Tekutino" said Howard. Tekutino is still on Nolfrim's back bitting him and Nolfrim is trying to grab the monster on his back. P-rex is weak and he has no option but to charge his atomic beam to kill Nolfrim. Teku is still biting and Nolfrim grabs his head and throws him to P-rex. P-rex gets up, fully charging his power and fires his atomic beam to Nolfrim's face, damaging the half of his face. Nolfrim's anger makes him go crazy and Teku makes a howl that makes Nolfrim's ears hurt so much. Nolfrim is very weak and he can no longer fight and runs away. P-rex and Tekutino run away. General Abbad calls Howard, "Director! The kaijus are getting out of the city!" said Abbad, "Follow Nolfrim! The monster is very weak and all of you can kill him" said Howard. General Abbad and the soldiers fly and they are chasing Nolfrim, the monster is running and tries to make a hole to protect himself. The soldiers are shooting on the monsters and General Abbad gets to the mouth detonating a bomb on his tongue. The bomb explodes on his mouth and Nolfrim, tired and defeated, falls to the ground. Howard and everyone in the base screams of joy of defeating Nolfrim, "We defeated a kaiju with our soldiers" said Howard smiling. United States of America, Chicago, Alder Planetarium Observatory Scientists are checking on photos of the telelescope, "Dr Lukas! Glad you come to Chicago!" said an american scientists, "What is happening now?" asked Dr Lukas, "We have taken pictures of three unidentified objects approaching to our planet" said the scientist. Dr Lukas sees the photos, the first photo and second photo are asteroids with symbols, and the third one is a cyborg/kaiju hybrid flying in space. Dr Lukas looks scared while watching the photos, "This is a nightmare" said Dr Lukas. TO BE CONTINUED... Kaijus * Nolfrim * P-rex * Tekutino * Unknown cyborg/kaiju Characters * Howard Nitnick * General Abbad Raynott * Dr. Lukas Wankstein Category:Kaiju Warfare Episodes Category:Universe 778